Envidio la lluvia
by Yani Inuzuka
Summary: -Yo no lo siento así, Naruto-kun. Ella logra tocarte sin sentir vergüenza y sin tener que luchar con su timidez, consigue recorrer tu rostro, ella puede rosar tus labios sin necesidad de temer a tu rechazo, incluso—mi rostro se sonroja a niveles inimaginables, que esta vez sí te das cuenta de el—obtiene que sonrías como lo haces ahora. ¿T-Te das cuenta?, tengo razones justificables


¡Hola! :3

Pues aquí vengo de nuevo :D para dejarles esto que salió de mi cabecita exactamente quien sabe cuando, realmente estaba hojeando mi cuaderno y lo encontré, solo había escrito la primera parte y dije: ¿por qué no?. Mi cabeza, imaginación, creatividad, fuerzas sobrenaturales o lo que fuera xD se pusieron a trabajar duro y completaron este NaruHina :3.

Espero que lo disfruten y lamento si hay errores.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, (si me pertenecieran definitivamente Kiba-kun estaría secuestrado bajo mi cama con una dieta basada en cocos n.n) pero esta historia si es completamente mía. :3

* * *

No te imaginas cuanto estoy envidiando a esta lluvia. Jamás he sentido envidia por alguien, o algo, en este caso; pero no tienes ni siquiera una mínima idea de la impotencia que siento al ver como aquellas gotas pueden acariciar tu rostro, recorrerlo hasta llegar a tus labios y perderse en tu cuello sin la menor vergüenza. Observo tus manos mientras pasan por tu cabello rubio que ahora está totalmente empapado por el feroz turbión.

No te imaginas la intensidad con la que yo desearía ser esta lluvia.

-Creo que nos enfermaremos, Hinata-chan—lames tus labios, quitando los rastros de las pequeñas gotas que resbalan por la comisura de ellos; después de pronunciar mi nombre, por supuesto.

-C-Creo que si, Naruto-kun, tal vez esto no pare en un buen rato

-Hinata-chan—siento tu mano en la mía, esta fría pero aun así me transmite una calidez reconfortante - ¿en qué pensabas?

-¿Eh?...

-Tu mirada...—no te entiendo y tú te das cuenta de ello muy rápido—estaba perdida y veías hacia mi

-Oh…

Me vi descubierta en mis pensamientos y tan solo puedo sonrojarme un poco por sentir tu intensa mirada sobre mí, exigiendo que sacie tu curiosidad con alguna respuesta. No te percatas de mi sonrojo y si lo haces no le das importancia alguna; probablemente porque ves que por el frío que comenzamos a sentir es algo normal.

-La lluvia—es lo único que digo, pero al parecer no te ha convencido.

-¿lluvia?— preguntas con un tierno puchero que me hace sonreír y sueltas mi mano, siento un vacío cuando lo haces—no te gusta la lluvia ¿es eso?

-No, no— sacudo mis manos frente a ti mientras niego con la cabeza para que me creas—me gusta, pero no me gusta que te moje a ti

-No te preocupes, Hinata-chan, no me enfermo tan fácilmente—respondes con una gran sonrisa.

-Pero… no se trata de eso, Naruto-kun. Soy una mala persona—te confieso y tú haces una mueca confusa.

-¿Por qué dices eso?, ¿hiciste algo malo?

-Siento envidia

Tus ojos azules me miran sorprendidos, después se relajan y me acaricias el cabello con ternura. Te miro con confusión y tú solo me dedicas una sonrisa, una de esas que a mí me gustan tanto, una de esas que me hacen sonreír también, y así lo hago.

-Hinata-chan, eso no es esta bien

-Lo sé, pero es que esas gotas…- mi voz suena algo molesta y eso te hace reír.

-¿De la lluvia es de la que sientes envidia?—yo asiento y con eso ríes aun mas—lo siento, es solo que es extraño

-Yo no lo siento así, Naruto-kun. Ella logra tocarte sin sentir vergüenza y sin tener que luchar con su timidez, consigue recorrer tu rostro, ella puede rosar tus labios sin necesidad de temer a tu rechazo, incluso—mi rostro se sonroja a niveles inimaginables, que esta vez sí te das cuenta de el—obtiene que sonrías como lo haces ahora. ¿T-Te das cuenta?, tengo razones justificables para envidiar a esta lluvia, pero s-sentir eso solo me hace una mala persona

-Hinata-chan…

- Quiero ser ella, quiero poder hacer lo que ella hace

-Entonces, hazlo

Me quedo quieta en donde estoy, sin moverme ni decir una palabra más; solo me quedo ahí, tan solo logro respirar porque no puedo hacer nada más.

-Sí, hazlo

-Pero…

-Quiero que lo hagas—tomas mi mano y la acercas a tu rostro— ¿lo ves? Puedes tocarme—guias mi mano desde tu ceja izquierda hasta tu barbilla—también recorrer mi rostro—subes de nuevo hasta llegar a la comisura de tus labios y mis dedos se encuentran con ellos.

-Naruto-kun…

-Hinata-chan, no debes envidiar a nada ni nadie nunca más, puedes hacer lo que tú quieras

-Lo que quiera... —asientes y un brillo se instala en mis ojos.

La mano que aun tengo en tu rostro la utilizo para acunar tu mejilla, sonríes ante mi acto. Me levanto de puntitas para lograr alcanzar tu altura y poco a poco me acerco, acerco mis labios a los tuyos despacio para darte oportunidad de quitarte si así lo quieres. No lo haces y te beso, con las mejillas enrojecidas y a punto de perder mi conciencia, siento como sonríes cuando mis labios hacen contacto con los tuyos, como también cuando las gotas de lluvia nos recorren con frenesí a los dos.

Pude lograr hacer lo que ella hacía.

Pude tocarte sin vergüenza.

Pude recorrer tu rostro.

Pude besar tus labios.

Pude hacerte sonreír.

-Naruto-kun

-¿Si?

-Ya no envidio mas la lluvia

* * *

La verdad disfrute mucho cuando lo complete y espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado.

Coman chocolates moderadamente xD y si tienen cocos extras pueden regalármelos o mejor aún, fanfiction me regalara un coco por cada review :p ya que en algún momento mi sueño de tener a Kiba-kun bajo mi cama se cumplirá y ustedes saben... él necesita alimentarse :DD

¡Es por una buena causa xD!

¡Ja ne! :3


End file.
